


Little Princess

by Nopenopegone



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Going to Hell, Homestuck - Freeform, Lolicon, Smut, broroxy, damn son, dirkroxy - Freeform, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopenopegone/pseuds/Nopenopegone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just some sick son of a bitch in love with a little girl, Miss Roxy Lalonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Princess

**Author's Note:**

> enjOY SOME MindLESS smut cries

_Roxy’s little slit tastes so good on your tongue and you love the way she writhes as you hold her little hips down. Not to mention all those wonderful whimpers ringing through your ears. The first time you licked her pussy, she cried. Not because it hurt, but because she didn’t understand what she was feeling. How could she? She was just eight. It didn’t take very long for her to get used to it and soon, she’d become your pretty little slut._

You’re a fucking _sicko_ and you know it, but you just can’t help yourself. You love her and all you want to do is make her feel good, which you know you’re fucking good at. And hell, she won’t be half bad either, not with you as her mentor.

“It feels weird,” Roxy whines in that sweet voice as you encircle one perky nipple with your lips, your fingers lightly pinching the other.  
“Tingly…” You choose to palm at her instead, pleased by the bit of fat already developing on her chest. She’d have to start wearing a training bra soon and boy would that be fun to peel off, like unwrapping a present – a doll.

You kiss up her neck and feel her squirm again, her petite fingers finding their way into your hair. You lap at her skin pathetically, wondering how her mother would react. The idea turns you on more and suddenly you’re back to sucking on her tits, ignoring her alarmed gibberish as your free hand dips down between her legs and starts to make its way under her skirt.   
This isn’t the first time you’ve handled her like this. No, you’ve done it multiple times, each going a little further, but you’re losing your patience and you just want to make her cum; to see her face as her body trembles and collapses from unexplained pleasure.

“Dirk…” She cries, looking up at you with teary eyes and flushed cheeks. “You can’t touch there.” 

You smile and rest your hand on her thigh for a moment instead, rubbing slow, gentle circles. “Oh, why not?” Your voice plays off as disgustingly innocent and you’d be sick with yourself if you weren’t so turned on.

“Because…Mommy said that it’s private there and strangers aren’t supposed to do that and it’s bad.”

Your smile grows and you tilt your head, “…But I’m not a stranger…you’ve known me for a long time, right?” 

She looks confused and you’d be darned if it wasn’t the most adorable thing you ever did see. When she nods, you already know you have her.  
“But..” Your fingers run over the frills of her skirt, “…You need to keep this a secret, ok? Just you and me...” God, you want to play with her pussy already and your cock is so hard that it’s almost painful against the denim of your jeans. Curse skinny jeans and their ability to make your ass look so great.

You start to lick her nipple again and she nods, her eyes closing as she finally gives in, submitting to whatever her body is doing. You’ve never felt more powerful and it’s so fucked up.   
And with that your fingers are running over the outside of her panties and fuck, you can swear you feel moisture. Roxy tenses and sits up a little, her head rolled to the back of the couch against the cushions. Her squeaks and cheeps urge you on and soon you’re rubbing faster, hoping for more of her sweet nectar to leak out onto her underwear. Your impatience grows as you continue to suck at her rosy bud and before you know it, you’re pulling her panties off and Christ Roxy’s lifting her legs to help you.

It’s so beautiful, her smooth, pale skin and those plush, pink lips. You spot a few small hairs, but other than that she’s bald. “Oh, Roxy..” You purr, running a finger up and down her opening. “…You’re so pretty..” 

She doesn't understand, but she’s panting and slightly moving her hips. You can just imagine your cock in that tight, little crevice, squeezing around you and milking you, but you know that has to wait. After all, it isn't about you right now, it’s about her. 

You back up and lower yourself between her thighs, taking in her smell and staring at her pussy. You lick your lips and go in, starting out slow. She whines abnormally loud and looks down “Dirk, no! That’s dirty!” You ignore it and marvel in her taste. She’s definitely wet. You can taste the bitterness, even if it’s just a little. 

Purposely ignoring her little clit, you move her tongue up and down her slit eagerly, lapping up all of the flavor. She moaning and it’s wonderful, because you know how much she likes it. You take the opportunity to slip your hand into your back pocket and pull out a little surprise. It’s a small, pink bullet vibrator no larger than your thumb. 

You finally move to her pretty pearl and give it an experimental lick. Her body immediately reacts and she’s suddenly forcing her pussy in your face like a desperate little slut. The lack of control Roxy has only makes the strain of your cock all the more agonizing. Your assault on her bud continues and in the middle, you flick on the vibrator and press it right up against her entrance.   
Roxy can’t understand what’s happening but she’s trembling and clenching and groaning. 

“N-No! N-No… I have to _pee_!” She cries, but you don’t stop. You know she’s close.

“It’s okay…” You huff hotly – another lick – “Just let it go, you won’t pee..”

“No!! I- I will!” Tears roll down her flushed cheeks out of embarrassment, but you can’t wait anymore and you’re working your tongue harder than were a second earlier.  
Suddenly, she’s squealing and yelping, her muscles convulsing as her first orgasm takes over her body. Her pussy twitches against your lips and you can feel her thighs stiffening up. Roxy cries and yet she moves her hips to ride it out, going on nothing but instinct. 

You sit up and breathe deeply, looking down to admire your work. Roxy’s a hot mess and she’s staring at you with those big, gorgeous eyes, all teary. She doesn’t know what hit her, but you both know she loved it. Still trembling, she tries to sit up but you just grab her and pull her into your lap so her back is to your chest. 

You know She can see the lump in your pants, but she doesn't say anything, her young mind still trying to grasp a hold back onto reality. You bite your lip as you imagine some of her nectar rubbing from her pussy onto your jeans. Unable to hold back any longer, you go to unzip your fly and pull out your cock. It rests right between her legs, wonderfully close to her slit. Unfortunately, her skirt is blocking the way. 

“What’s tha’…?” Roxy asks, her tone dopey as she leans her head down to look at your dick. Pre-cum is pooling at the top, dripping over the head. 

“My private...” You answer smoothly, wrapping your hand around it and gripping tightly. It feels so fucking good – a relief. She doesn’t answer, but watches you stroke yourself with half lidded eyes. You wonder how it makes her feel, to see a man’s cock for the first time. You wish she would touch it, but you can only imagine you tired her out too much to even think about it. 

“Squeeze your legs together…” You order softly, getting the most fantastic idea. She obliges obediently and you wiggle your member in between her thighs. A nice snug fit. You move your hips, sliding her up closer to your belly as you slouch into the couch.

You can’t believe it yourself. You’re fucking those sweet, chubby, pale thighs and it feels too good and suddenly you feel like a fucking virgin about to lose it already. Roxy lets out a few mewls here and there, and you try to hold out as long as you can, but soon, you lose control and you cum all over her belly and perky tits, white cream dripping down her skin.   
She whimpers and turns her head to look at you, “…Messy mess.” She’s so tired and out of it that you just grin and pet her head and tell her how great she did.

_“…Let’s go get cleaned up..” You whisper, “…Then we can take a nap.”_


End file.
